Hope
by Fyyrrose
Summary: challenge fic Kio takes in an abandoned stray ... KioRitsuka


Title: Hope

Author: Fyyrrose

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own LOVELESS. I wish I did…poor poor Soubi. See that's why I don't. But then Ritsuka would get some serious lovin'

Summary: Kio takes in an abandoned stray Kio/Ritsuka

Song: Here with me by Dido

Notes: This was inspired from the song and the Kio/Soubi fic my creative Beta created. This was my response to her fic. Also please take note that all stories marked challenge fic are one shots. ;) you guessed it, this is another one-shot from me. Enjoy, and criticism is always welcomed. Before you press the review button and scream that Kio would only like Soubi…I say give it a rest; they are all slashable characters waiting for someone to pair them up.

* * *

Ritsuka flipped the cell phone open again for the third time in a matter of minutes. Maybe, somehow, he missed the call when he tore his eyes away for the two seconds he was looking at the couple, or maybe it was when he placed it in his coat pocket.

What was having the point of a cell phone if it was turned off? What was the point of making a promise if it was going to be broken…Again.

It was nothing new, he should have known better than to expect Soubi to keep his promise. It seemed that everyone around him broke his or her promises. Didn't your word mean anything anymore?

Money, power and sex. That's all what people wanted. All they thought they needed. So what about the young ones like Ritsuka? They were mostly likely left with an uncaring parent in a home with no love.

With his brother alive, he was able to live happily; for his brother took the burden upon himself and made sure Ritsuka was kept safe. With Seimei gone, Ritsuka has been forced to live in the shady world.

He didn't like it. He needed Soubi to come back and take the place of his brother. He could feel the pressure of the surrounding air circle him and tighten like a vice. He couldn't breathe. He dropped to the ground. He could feel his face turning blue.

There was nothing around him; there was no one within line of sight. Ritsuka tried to fight with all his might, but whatever this was…it was stronger than him. Last thing he remembered was cursing Soubi's name for not saving him before he fell in front of the apartment building he had been standing beside.

Ritsuka opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. His chest felt lighter than it had in weeks. He took a deep breath and it felt like a weight had been removed from his chest. He didn't know what happened to him or where he was, but he didn't care. He hadn't felt this safe and free since before his brother died.

He raised his arm and draped it over his forehead. Feeling a moist towel over it, he lowered it back down. That's when he felt it: something soft and silky to the touch. He ran his fingers over it. It was human hair.

Normally he would have screamed and thrown a fit, but right now he didn't care. The pain in his chest was gone, and that's all that mattered. Idly and subconsciously, he ran his fingers through the locks.

His dull nails lightly scrapped against the scalp, and he continued his petting. He thought for a moment at how his small fingers never got tangled in the full head of hair. He couldn't remember a time when his fingers never got caught in Soubi's hair. His hair looked perfect, but it was always a tangled mess.

This was nice. He wanted to stay like this forever. Whoever's head this was saved him from the pressure of the outside world. He closed his eyes and slowly fell back asleep stroking the strands of liquid silk.

Ritsuka couldn't remember where he was when he woke up the second time around. However, he did remember the comfort he had taken upon himself. He blushed slightly. He had taken advantage of an unknown stranger in the middle of the night. He felt like he was becoming Soubi.

He was mortified. He groaned at his own stupidity and stretched. His muscles screamed in pleasure as they were finally given the surge of blood and oxygen they needed to function.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Still laying down he tilted his head to the side to look at his savior. His eyes went wide with realization. This was Soubi's place, and he was Soubi's roommate.

"Oh good, so then, you do remember me." The man said cheerfully before returning to the kitchen.

Ritsuka sat up and sneezed. He stood and felt a tad dizzy. He stabilized his balance before reaching to grab a Kleenex. He blew his nose and followed Soubi's roommate into the kitchen where he knew there had to be a trashcan.

He threw away the rag and washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

"I hope you're hungry; I made breakfast."

Ritsuka nodded his head. He eyeballed the young man looking for motives or poison. No one was ever this kind to him. His brother was…and look where that got him. "Thank you." He sat at the far end so he could make sure that nothing was added in for him consumption alone.

He would never forget the time when his mother put rat poisoning in the rice omelet…she said it was a mistake but when it happens more than once…

The meal was simple. Reheated miso and toast. It didn't smell all that great, but it didn't smell like it would kill him. He watched as Kio took the first bite. Seeing as how he could eat it and not die, it looked edible. Hopefully it didn't taste all that bad. It wasn't too much to ask for right?

"Why were you outside last night?" Ritsuka looked up from his bowl and blushed slightly while shaking his head. "You were waiting for Soubi again, weren't you?"

Ritsuka hated liars, so he nodded his head in response. What he hated more than liars were hypocrites, and if he lied that would make him the worst possible being out there.

"I guess it's a good thing then that I found you when I did. Otherwise you still might be sleeping on the cement outside." Kio finished his meal and gathered his dishes and placed them in the sink. He ran the water lightly as he let them soak.

Ritsuka slowly finished his morning meal and placed them in the sink along side Kio's. It was then Ritsuka realized that no one else was here in the apartment. It was just the two of them. Then that meant that it was Kio's head he was stroking during the middle of the night.

He blushed again before shaking the memory of the soft hair out from his mind. He went into the bathroom and changed out of the makeshift pajamas he was wearing. That brought up another thing…Kio had undressed him and placed this on him.

His clothes were hanging neatly in the bathroom waiting for him. He stared at his clothing and realized that his underwear was staring back at him. He felt himself and blushed realizing that under the pants he was flying free. Commando was the popular term. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He felt vulnerable and somehow violated.

He hurriedly put on his clothes and threw the pajamas into the hamper. He reemerged in his street clothing. He felt better. He knew he should leave. He wanted to dart out of the apartment but knew it was rude to not say thank you first.

Even though the man had gotten a full peek of his goods, he knew he had to be polite. It wasn't everyday that some stranger picked up a stray and cared for it. Most would leave it to die. Ritsuka remembered the sharp pain and lack of air. He knew that if Kio hadn't saved him, he would have been dead. He might have been better off. No one wanted him anyway.

He walked into the makeshift studio/living room and watched as Kio created a new masterpiece. He sat on the couch with his back to him. Walking quietly behind him, Ritsuka looked over his shoulder and couldn't make out what he was drawing. It was in the early stages of development. Right now all Ritsuka could see was lines and patterns. Nothing was concrete not until the very end.

Ritsuka stood quietly looking at the artist creating a child from nothing. Kio tilted his head back for a moment and Ritsuka could feel the soft caress of his silky strands brush again his fingertips. He bit his lip in hopes it would curb the urge to run his hands through it again.

Knowing he should go Ritsuka bowed slightly, "Thank you." His brother taught him that even the common man deserves respect when it's warranted.

Kio looked up from his drawing, "Oh, you're going already?"

Ritsuka nodded his head. He hated not knowing what to say. There was always an awkward moment between the conclusion and the exit. That odd moment of silence dragged on, and it made him antsy.

"Don't leave yet. Sit down and relax for a moment. I want to show you what I'm drawing."

Like the good obedient child he was, he obeyed. He sat on the couch and drew his legs to his chest. Kio explained what he was trying to draw. Ritsuka leaned in to get a better look. He could see it once it was explained to him.

Feeling embarrassed about the close proximity he backed off a little giving the artist room to work. Kio laughed and leaned back placing his head on the stiffened child's lap. Kio continued to talk about what he was trying to create.

Ritsuka never heard a single word the older man said. He was fighting his own demons. The demons won. He timidly placed his hand on Kio's head and started to stroke and smooth a few rebellious hairs.

Kio looked up and smiled. "You know you did this last night too."

Mortified beyond all reasoning he stopped and turned a bright shade of cherry red. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be because it was nice. Please continue."

Ritsuka stared at the man and gaped. Did he continue? Did he run away? He was trapped. He felt Kio take his hand and place it back on his head. Finally after some coercion, Ritsuka smiled and nodded.

He lost track of time. For all he knew days could have passed and he wouldn't have cared. He felt whole being like this. It seemed like his life had meaning: a purpose. This sense of belonging filled up all the voids in his life. He felt wanted and so warm.

Ritsuka looked down to see that Kio had stopped drawing and was staring at him, "I see what Soubi sees in you, and I like it."

Confused, Ritsuka blinked trying to process the meaning of his words. Before he could respond, Kio had jumped up and was straddling Ritsuka who was staring at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Kio slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips gently to the child's. It tasted of warmth and innocence with an underlying tint of sweetness. It was a kiss of purity and it was intoxicating.

Ritsuka sat in shock. No one had ever been so gentle before. He was used to people taking what they wanted, but no one ever treated him like this before. Closing his eyes, he allowed Kio to come back down and continue on.

Kio slipped his tongue inside and explored the riches within. Ritsuka's hands moved from his side to cup Kio's face then moving up to settle in the gold mine of hair.

While Ritsuka's hands were moving up, Kio's were moving down. He felt the built up excitement Ritsuka was feeling and he smirked. His fingers moved for the zipper and were almost to the finish line when the cell phone started going off.

Kio ripped the device out of his pants and slipped open the lid. He glared at the name flashing. It was Soubi. He answered the phone half growling in sexual frustration half in anticipation. "He's mine now."

Kio hung up the phone and turned off the ringer. "Now where were we?" He half purred before taking his lips once again.


End file.
